Kau dan Kare Yang Menjijikkan
by Reika Ikawa
Summary: Sasuke yang kesal pada Naruto karena melupakan hari kelahirannya mencoba untuk menghukumnya dan menguji kesetiaan Naruto. kira-kira apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? BL, Sho-ai, NaruSasu, OOC. #sasukebirthday fic untuk memperingati ultah Sasuke. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke...


Disclimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning

Ini adalah fanfiction BL, Sho-ai dengan pair NaruSasu. fic ini juga dipenuhi dengan OOC terutama untuk Sasuke, tapi Sasuke memang lebih terbuka kalau dengan Naruto, iya kan? disini juga mungkin dilengkapi dengan typo (aku tidak bisa menjamin meskipun aku sudah bolak-balik membaca ulang untuk mengoreksi penulisannya) fic untuk merayakan ultah Sasuke. Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke... dan bagi pembaca, selamat membaca!

 **Kau dan Kare yang Menjijikkan**

by

Reika Ikawa

* * *

Sasuke membanting sendok yang dia gunakan untuk mencicipi masakannya ke dalam wastafel dapur setelah mendapati kare yang ia masak terasa sangat asin. Ia memadamkan api kompor lalu bersandar di samping wastafel. Ia merasa hari ini adalah hari sialnya. Sejak pagi ia telah dibuat kesal dan Narutolah orang pertama yang melakukan itu.

Bagaimana tidak, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi bukan malah memberi hadiah, Naruto bahkan melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Padahal Sasuke sudah berusaha mengingatkannya.

"Naruto, kau tahu hari ini, tanggal berapa?" Tanya Sasuke disela-sela sarapan mereka pagi tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa, hari ini tanggal 23 Juli. Ada undangan untuk meresmikan taman yang dibuat di tengah kota, kemudian melantik para Gennin, lalu mengecek beberapa laporan hasil misi. Ah ya, hari ini juga aku akan mengirimkan beberapa pasukan untuk masuk ke dalam ANBU jadi mohon bantuannya ya, Sasuke.."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sasuke. Padahal ia sudah senang Naruto ingat tanggal berapa hari ini, tapi tidak disangka ia akan melupakan hal pentingnya. Semenjak ia dilantik menjadi Hokage, yang dipikirkannya hanyalah pekerjaan dan itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Setidaknya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasihmu, Dobe!

"Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi jadwalku hari ini… kenapa? Tumben sekali menanyakan jadwalku?" Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah mendengar itu. Naruto meskipun seorang Hokage, ia tetap saja masih bodoh.

"Tidak… tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke. Ia mencoba menerima itu. Pekerjaan Hokage tidaklah mudah, wajar jika Naruto melupakan ulang tahunnya.

Kemudian Sasuke menjalankan tugasnya sebagai ketua pasukan ANBU seperti biasa, tapi semua jadi berantakan saat beberapa pasukan ANBU baru pilihan Naruto masuk. Salah seorang diantara mereka benar-benar menyusahkan. Ia bahkan melakukan kesalahan fatal yang membuat Sasuke akhirnya turun tangan untuk menyelesaikannya. Membuat hari Sasuke terasa panjang dan melelahkan. Ia berkali-kali mengutuk Naruto karena hal itu. Naruto pasti tidak memakai otaknya saat memasukkan orang itu menjadi ANBU.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang sambil memijat pelipisnya. Hanya dengan mengingat kembali betapa repotnya hari ini saja, sudah membuat ia pusing.

"Ini lagi…" ia memandang lelah dandang berisi kare di atas kompor. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa lelahnya ia harus memasak ulang makan malam mereka. Atau mungkin ia tidak usah masak saja malam ini, membiarkan Naruto menghabiskan malamnya dengan perut kosong. Salah sendiri melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Namun Sasuke kembali mengambil sendok supnya dan mengaduk kare itu kembali, sambil berusaha mencari solusi agar rasa asin itu sedikit hilang. Atau tetap menyajikan kare ini untuk Naruto meskipun asin.

"Lagipula, selama ini ia tidak pernah tidak menyukai masakanku…" Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mengingat dulu ia juga pernah salah menakar garam ke dalam masakannya, namun Naruto tidak memprotes itu. Naruto selalu saja menghabiskan makanannya dan mengatakan bahwa masakan Sasuke selalu enak.

Mengingat itu, membuat Sasuke berpikiran jahil.

"Tidak apa-apa kan, sekali-sekali menjahili sang Hokage. Ini juga sebagai hukuman karena melupakan ulang tahunku. Kita lihat saja apa kali ini kau masih mampu mengatakan kalau masakanku enak…" batinnya, sambil menyalakan api kompor kembali lalu memasukkan lebih banyak garam kedalam masakannya. Tidak lupa juga memasukkan banyak bubuk cabai dan merica. Merasa kurang, ia mengambil bubuk teh hijau instan dan bubuk kopi kemudian memasukkannya juga kedalam karenya.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, seperti tidak ada masalah dengan kare itu, namun setelah Sasuke mencicipinya, ia baru yakin kalau masakannya sangatlah menjijikkan. Ia bahkan segera kumur-kumur untuk menghilangkan rasa itu dari lidahnya.

"Ugh… rasanya benar-benar tidak enak… dengan ini, akan ku hancurkan lidahmu, Naruto… hahaha…" jawabnya sambil tertawa sinis.

XXX

"Aku pulang…" ucap Naruto memberi salam saat ia memasuki rumahnya. Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera berjalam menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

"Selamat datang…" jawab Sasuke. Ia hendak membuka jubah Hokage yang dikenakan Naruto, namun Naruto malah merangkul pinggangnya dan memberi kecupan singkat di keningnya, membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia sering dikecup tanpa aba-aba seperti itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak terbiasa. Naruto tersenyum puas dan senang mendapati betapa imut kekasihnya saat diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku akan makan terlebih dahulu. Jadi aku akan langsung ke meja makan setelah mengganti baju," ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Hn… aku akan mempersiapkannya…" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto sudah kembali dari kamar dan duduk di meja makan saat Sasuke meletakkan piring berisi kare yang telah dimasaknya di hadapan Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto setelah ia memberikan segelas jus jeruk untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Naruto saat ia sadar tidak ada piring makan di depan Sasuke.

"Tadi ada acara minum-minum di kantor untuk merayakan masuknya anggota baru, jadi aku sudah makan."

"Hm…" Naruto menggangguk, "Baiklah… selamat makan…" ujarnya kemudian mulai melahap makanannya. Wajah ceria Naruto berubah jadi ringisan saat rasa kare yang menjijikkan itu menusuk indra pengecapnya. Ia dengan susah payah menahan agar makanan itu tidak ia muntahkan, mengunyah dengan cepat dan menelannya sekuat yang ia bisa dengan bantuan jus jeruk yang telah disiapkan Sasuke, juga berusaha menutupi ekspresinya agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Sasuke. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang akan dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Enak…" jawab Naruto. Sasuke segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin tertawa mendengar jawaban yang jelas adalah suatu kebohongan, tapi ada rasa kasihan juga membuat ia menahan ekspresinya dan berusaha bersikap datar dihadapan Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau begitu…" ujar Sasuke, "Aku akan menyiapkan air mandi untukmu…"

Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, tapi ia tidak benar-benar pergi dari sana. Ia malah mengintip dari celah pintu ruang makan untuk melihat Naruto dengan ekspresi eneg diwajahnya kebingungan menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman itu dari lidahnya. Meneguk jus jeruknya berkali-kali, mengusap lidahnya dengan tissue, bahkan sampai mondar-mandir di ruang makan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke segera pergi dari sana dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi agar tawanya tidak didengar oleh Naruto.

Ketika mendengar langkah Sasuke kembali ke ruang makan, Naruto segera kembali duduk sambil memegang sendoknya. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus menyuapkan kembali makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ah… kok masih belum habis?" Tanya Sasuke sambil kembali duduk di samping Naruto, "Apa kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?"

"Tidak… Aku suka kok…" jawab Naruto kemudian berusaha kembali memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Bolehkah, aku minta jus lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Ah… tentu.." jawab Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil jus yang ia simpan di kulkas. Sementara itu Naruto dengan susah payah menelan makanannya sembari menutup mulutnya kuat-kuat agar makanan itu tidak ia muntahkan.

Sasuke menuangkan jusnya kedalam gelas Naruto dan Naruto dengan cepat mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya.

"Hei, Naruto… apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke. Kasihan juga melihat Naruto yang susah payah memakan kare menjijikkan itu.

"Tidak… memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Bukan, maksudku… kau seperti tidak nafsu makan… kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Rasa mulai bersalah menyelimuti hati Sasuke. Ayolah, Naruto… Apa susahnya mengatakan bahwa masakanku tidak enak?

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" ujar Naruto kemudian kembali hendak menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke akan khawatir hanya karena ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya. Ia telah memutuskan, lebih baik menderita sedikit, daripada harus melihat Sasuke khawatir seperti itu. Tapi, Sasuke segera menarik sendok yang ia gunakan, meletakkan dia atas piringnya dan menjauhkan piring itu dari hadapan Naruto.

"E-eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Jangan dimakan lagi…" ujar Sasuke, "Aku tahu, makanan itu tidak enak…"

"Si-siapa yang bilang kalau itu tidak enak? Enak kok…" menghindari agar perasaan Sasuke tidak terluka, Naruto segera mengambil piringnya lagi, namun Sasuke segera mencegahnya dengan menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong, Naruto… aku tahu makanan itu tidak enak, karena aku yang membuatnya. Aku sengaja… kenapa, Naruto? Kau hanya cukup mengatakan bahwa itu tidak enak, sehingga kau tidak perlu susah payah untuk menghabiskannya…"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Cukup lama ia tertunduk seperti itu sampai akhirnya ia menjawab,

"Itu karena aku tidak mau menyakiti perasaan orang yang sudah mau memasak untukku… sejak dulu, aku hanya memakan makanan instan saja, seorang diri… tapi sekarang ada Sasuke yang memasak untukku, aku benar-benar bahagia… kau mau meluangkan waktumu, repot-repot memasak, dan menemaniku di meja makan, aku benar-benar senang…"

"Naruto…" rasa bersalah kian menusuk perasaan Sasuke. Tidak seharusnya dia melakukan hal itu kepada orang yang benar-benar tulus menghargai masakannya.

"Tapi Sasuke… maafkan aku… untuk ini… untuk masakanmu kali ini… aku tidak bisa lagi memakannya… aku tidak sanggup lagi… itu bukan untuk manusia… huwaaa…." Naruto menangis, entah karena telah mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti perasaan Sasuke atau karena rasa eneg di lidahnya. Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya. Membenamkan wajah Naruto di perutnya.

"Aku mengerti… tidak apa-apa… tidak usah menangis, Dobe…" ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. Naruto mengangguk, mengusap air matanya di baju yang dikenakan Sasuke.

"Tapi… bukan untuk manusia… itu terdengar sangat kejam…" gumam Sasuke lagi. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Habis… itu benar-benar tidak enak sih… dan lagi kau bilang kau sengaja. Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya dan berbalik membelakangi Naruto.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengujimu saja… kau yang selalu mengatakan enak pada masakanku…" Sasuke menutupi alasan sebenarnya ia melakukan itu. Jika ia mengatakan kalau ia melakukan itu sebagai hukuman karena melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, dia akan malu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajah dan harga dirinya sebagai Uchiha?

"Ah… sudahlah! Segeralah mandi, dan kita akan pergi ke Ichiraku. Aku yang traktir…" ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sungguh? Yatta… aku akan makan ramen sampai kenyang…" seru Naruto dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, tapi ia segera berbalik lagi berdiri di depan Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado yang sedari tadi di simpan di saku belakang tempat ia biasa menyimpan senjata ninjanya.

"Ini… untukmu…" ujarnya sambil memberikan kotak itu pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke. Diambilnya kotak itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun kan?"

"Kau mengingatnya?" Tanya Sasuke. Ada rasa senang dihatinya saat tahu Naruto memberikan itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Maaf… sebenarnya aku lupa. Aku berusaha mengingat hal penting diantara kita yang terjadi di tanggal 23 juli setelah kau menanyakan itu pagi tadi, dan tadi siang aku mengingatnya. Aku langsung membeli itu untukmu…"

Sasuke membuka hadiahnya dan mendapati sebuah kunai dengan bentuk baru didalamnya. Ada pita yang terikat di ujungnya sebagai hiasan.

"I-ini…"

"Sebuah kunai… bentuknya sama seperti kunai yang biasanya dipakai Hokage ke-4. Bawalah itu kemanapun kau pergi. Dengan begitu, aku akan selalu dapat melindungimu…"

Sasuke menggenggam kunai itu di dadanya seperti sebuah harta berharga, dan dengan wajah bahagia dan senyum yang merekah, ia berkata dengan riang,

"Terima kasih…"

Melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya saat itu, membuat Naruto tidak mampu menahan diri untuk mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah ciuman yang lebih dalam dan membara, yang dengan senang hati diterima dan dibalas oleh Sasuke. Mereka melepas tautan bibir mereka ketika mereka merasa kehabisan nafas.

"Na-Naruto… lidahmu…" ucap Sasuke ketika ia merasakan ada rasa aneh di lidahnya.

"Ah… benar juga… aku tidak merasakannya lagi… ciumanmu benar-benar bisa jadi penawar rasa tidak enak akibat masakanmu itu dilidahku.. bahagianya…" ujar Naruto lalu melangkah pergi.

"Apanya? Sekarang lidahku yang terasa aneh… memang benar-benar tidak enak… aku harus segera kumur-kumur…"

"Hm… Segitu bencinya ya dengan ciumanku?"

"Brengsek! Tidak ada Ichiraku ramen malam ini!" ujar Sasuke kesal.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus menggantinya dengan tubuhmu, bagaimana?" ujar Naruto yang kembali dan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke ala bridal style dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Tidak! Turunkan aku, dasar mesum! Dobe!"

Pelajaran hari ini, apa yang kau tanam, itu yang akan kau tuai. Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke…

THE END

* * *

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai di sini. jika ada diantara teman-teman yang berpendapat bahwa ini seperti leality show yang ada di tv jepang, itu benar sekali. aku terinspirasi dari sana. rasanya pasti akan seru mengetahui naruto berusaha keras untuk mengatakan enak pada masakan yang sangat tidak baik untuk lidah itu hanya karena tidak ingin melukai perasaan Sasuke, hehe.. tapi hanya idenya saja kok. untuk keromantisan mereka /plak/ itu murni dari pemikiranku sendiri. Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun Sasuke... semoga langgeng dengan Naruto. berterima kasihlah pada Tuhan karena dapat laki-laki sebaik Naruto, iya kan?

bagi teman-teman yang sudah mau membaca, terima kasih. akan lebih senang jika mau meninggalkan kesan dan kritik di kolom review untuk tulisan yang lebih bagus lagi.. sampai jumpa di tulisan selanjutnya.


End file.
